


In Mischief and Cravings

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KaraLena, Pizza, Shenanigans, SuperCorp, These Dorks in Love, Wedding, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.----A wedding one-shot with these two gorgeous ladies and them being totally in love.





	In Mischief and Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kassebaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/gifts).



> So this idea head been stuck in my head and I had to write this out. And thanks to Kassebaum I finally got to writing this fluffy piece.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so all criticism is welcome.   
> Enjoy

Kara looked at the mirror appraising herself. She could feel butterflies right up to her throat and all she wanted to do was fly to get rid of the nerves. Today was the day. She could feel Alex's gaze as she twiddled with the Kryptonian Cube Lena had made for her.

 

"You know what I can't take it." Alex huffed as she pushed off the wall she'd been leaning against observing Kara in her natural habitat. "What's bothering you sis? Please tell me you're not having second thoughts. Otherwise all that time I spent with you to fix this wedding would have been a waste. Could you imagine the hours I could've spent doing Maggie instead?" Alex teased her sister as she traced Kara's face with adoration.

 

"I didn't need that image in my head before I get married. Thanks a ton Alex." Kara whined as she gently nudged her sister in retaliation. The Danvers sisters giggling with no inhibition.

 

"I'm so happy and proud of you. You know that right? You, Kara Zor-El, have been the greatest gift I've ever had. I love you sis" Alex hugged Kara as hard as she could. "I know your still going to be here and this changes nothing but I just had to say it" she said as she started tearing up.

 

"Well I see Kara won this bet. Damn it Danvers you're as much a puppy as Kara" a male voice joined in on the conversation.

 

"Winn!"

"Scott" Kara and Alex simultaneously greeted the intruder, with varying levels of warmth.

 

"What can I say my sister is a sap. Must run within the Danvers line" Kara said.

 

"Well I'll just leave this gift from Lena here before Alex decides to use me as target practise. Bye!" Winn thrust a beautiful flower arrangement and card into Kara's hands and rushed out.

 

Both Danvers heard him bump into Eliza and bumble out an apology. Kara started reading the note as Alex placed the flowers on a table already overflowing with food.

 

_'I love you, be mine forever? -Lena'_ was all the cards read but Kara couldn't help but feel like she'd been gifted an entire poem dedicated to her.

 

"Sweetie, it's time we get to the venue" Eliza's voice broke Kara out of her love stricken stupor.

 

The trip to the pavilion was a blur to Kara. Which is saying something for a Super. It's only when she was waiting at the entrance and felt a familiar presence envelope her that she felt like the world was showing down.

 

"Hello darling. Having second thoughts?" The teasing voice of Lena broke her out of her daze. Kara could hear the tinge of fear that was otherwise covered by her confident persona.

 

"Never. I could never doubt my love for you. Or yours for me" Kara replied honestly as she laced her fingers with Lena's. She finally turned to look at her wife-to be.

 

Lena had decided to leave her sky heels and was standing shorter than Kara. But she still radiated the usual imposing presence, in her 3-piece black suit and black shirt with leather seams and collars.

 

"My, my Miss Luthor, you sure know your wife well" Kara crooned as she fiddled with Lena's collar with her free hand. She grinned in delight as she saw Lena blush at the compliment and innuendo.

 

Before the two could go any further however the door to the wedding aisle opened and music rang through. Wordlessly Lena offered her arm to Kara and the duo walked out into the glass domed room where their friends and family waited to see them legalize what they already knew in their hearts.

 

Not bothering to go for an elaborate wedding, the couple had decided to go with the Kryptonian way of sealing a nuptial. They clasped their hands with each other as Jonn tied the sash made of Kara's cape and Lena's anti-Kryptonite material, around their intertwined hands. Clark took the responsibility of shining a concentrated beam of Rao's light onto the sash, as the duo signed their marriage certificate.

 

"I'm officially of the market." Kara yelled once the ceremony was over.

 

"As if you ever were for the past 4 years" Lena said lightly as she playfully nudged Kara. Before she could blink Kara caught her hand and dramatically dipped her for a kiss.

 

"Seriously you guys. We don't need to see what happens in your bedroom now" Maggie yelled at the couple.

 

"Are you sure? You could probably take a few tips. Especially if you think we are confined to the bedroom Officer Swayer" Lena fired back as she broke the kiss to breathe.

 

"Ok. Enough about my sister's sex life people. Let's get to the reception" Alex interjected before her wife and sister-in-law decided to divulge more information.

 

Kara blushed bright, creating a ridiculous contrast in her ivory gown. The newly weds were dragged out to the reception, where they danced their first dance as wives and then some.

 

"Kara honey are you hungry?" Lena asked when she heard the grumbling thunder that she usually associated with a hungry Kara.

 

"Yeah" Kara smiled shyly "I was too giddy to eat anything in the dressing room"

 

"So was I. I was thinking of grabbing some pizza right now" Lena agreed "Unfortunately we didn't order pizza for our reception, thanks to Maggie and Alex intervening something about me being whipped. However there is this incredible pizzeria nearby"

 

"Lena Luthor are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying?" Kara mock gasped and for dramatic effects fanned herself with her hand.

 

"What can I say my Luthor genes just shine through" Lena grinned gleefully before kissing her wife. When the finally broke apart, Kara noticed she'd maneuvered the two to an exit and everyone else at the party was occupied.

 

Kara looked at Lena's whose only response was to raise an eyebrow cocking her head towards the exit.

 

Before anyone knew it Kara lifted Lena and super-speeded outside. The couple just grinned at each other and skipped towards the pizzeria with hands joined together.

 

**\-------------------**

**At the reception**

 

"Ok time for toast. So everyone please.. wait where are the newly weds?" Alex realised the couple were no where to be seen.

 

"Probably doing what we were, at our reception babe" Maggie offered helpfully

 

Alex banged her head on the table as the rest of the guests laughed at the whole situation.

 

**\---------------**

**Next days headlines**

 

**_"Pizza break for the newly-wed Karalena"_ **

And attached to it was a picture of Lena in her immaculate suit and Kara in her gorgeous ivory gown wearing ridiculous grins and huge slices of pizza as they sat down reveling the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this theory where in Kryptonian weddings, the sash is a symbolic representation to the greatest feat accomplished by each couple is intertwined to show what each couple brings to the union. So for Kara it is her legacy as SG, the identity that helps keep everyone she loves safe and for Lena among all her creations the material for the anti-kryptonite suit was her most cherished item.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway what did you think? Please leave a comment and help a writer out.


End file.
